Senior Year
by schroyera
Summary: Another year for the glee club, as they get senioritis and enjoy their last moments with eachother for now. Lots of Finnchele and Klaine, Santanny/Artanny and more! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year By: Schroyera

I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Departure<p>

Rachel's POV

Life could not get any better; I had been reunited with my wonderful boyfriend, Finn Christopher Hudson. After Nationals, we had spent every waking moment together, whether it was bowling or kissing by the lake. He kept his gorgeous eyes on me and made me feel special every second. I honestly do not know how I am going to make it up to him, because he always does his best to impress me. I have never been this happy. I know I have made it a commitment of mine to make my dreams come true, but its possible to have Finn in my dreams too? He's so dreamy and all kinds of wonderful. It's crazy that I am finally a senior and I'm counting the days because, after graduation the glee club's time to shine will finally begin.

"FINN!" I scream as I tackle him, my weak body having no impact to him at all. He laughs, smiling bright at me.

"Hey there, Rach." He winks at me, and I swear I am melting.

"Alright you two, let's not have any mushy moments here." Kurt's face is priceless; as much as he adores Finn and I as a couple he truly dislikes our make out sessions. "Let's keep it PG on school grounds." Finn stuck his tongue out playfully.

"As if Hummel. If Blaine were here, then it would be sex in the janitor's closet all day." Then his face cringed, back fire. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Keep that image in your mind Hudson and you might behave when I tell you too." I felt bad for Finn; he had to experience his brother having sex, walking in on him. He drove to my house in tears, knocking down our mailbox. It was hard for him to explain to my dads that he had just seen gay sex. He looked at me with fear and begged me to help him out.

"No worries Kurt, Finn and I are more focused on Nationals this year, making out is for off campus right Finn?" He looked at me with shock, then he turned his face away from me childishly.

"Not if I can help that." Mumbling to himself thinking no one could hear him. I slapped his arm, and he begged me with his eyes again. "Babe! That really hurt!" The warning bell for homeroom to start, we all started walking to the glee room.

"Oh I am so ecstatic! I cannot wait to tell Mr. Shoe all my ideas for sectionals, regionals, and nationals!" Kurt snorted.

"Oh darling, and we cannot wait neither, we're all dying." Finn laughed. I glared him down.

"Really Finn?"

"No I uhh…" He was quickly interrupted by Mr. Shuester.

"Well hey guys! Come on in and sit down we got a busy day today, today's subject is departure." Britanny raised her hand.

"But Mr. Shoe, where are you going?" Santanna giggled at her innocent jokes.

"Well Brittanny, I'm not going anywhere you are." Her eyes looked shocked.

"I am?" He cleared his throat as everyone started to giggle. I just had to interrupt him.

"What he means is that we are all graduating this year and I am glad that you chose that as your subject. I have the perfect song to sing, it brings out my true feelings about my love for Finn but my love for my dream, and that is why I am leaving after graduation to New York. I will be a Star." Finn's eyes lowered but he smiled being brave as much for me. He truly never wanted her to leave. "Hit it!" The music played.

_"All my bags are packed and I'm ready to go  
>I'm standin' here outside your door<br>I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
>But the dawn is breaking; it's early morn."<em>

Finn sighed, he loves my voice it calms him. Britanny and Santanna began to hum to the music. Artie's hand raised to the music as Mercedes swayed with him.

_"The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn_  
><em>Already I'm so lonesome I could die<em>

_So kiss me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll wait for me<em>  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_  
><em>I don't know when I'll be back again<em>  
><em>Oh, babe, I hate to go"<em>

I could feel tears in my eyes and I closed them breathing in deep and let the tears fall.

_"There's so many times I've let you down_  
><em>So many times I've played around<em>  
><em>I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing<em>

_Every place I go, I think of you_  
><em>Every song I sing, I sing for you<em>  
><em>When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring<em>

_So kiss me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll wait for me<em>  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_  
><em>I don't know when I'll be back again<em>  
><em>Oh, babe, I hate to go.<em>

_Now the time has come to leave you_  
><em>One more time, oh, let me kiss you<em>  
><em>And close your eyes and I'll be on my way.<em>

_Dream about the days to come_  
><em>When I won't have to leave alone<em>  
><em>About the times that I won't have to say ...<em>

_Oh, kiss me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll wait for me<em>  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_  
><em>I don't know when I'll be back again<em>  
><em>Oh, babe, I hate to go<em>

_And I'm leaving on a jet plane_  
><em>I don't know when I'll be back again<em>  
><em>Oh, babe, I hate to go<em>

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane."_

I smiled and headed towards Finn and kissed his cheek as I sat down next to him.

"Rachel that was wonderful." I smiled with success.

"Well thank you Mr. Shue, that's just one example of my brillance." Finn kissed my cheek.

"Yep, you truly are amazing." She smiled.

"Ugh! Oh yuck, can you two get a room your distrupting my beauty." Finn flicked her off, I slapped him to behave. The bell rang for first period, I knew though that this year would be it's greatest. We all walked outside the room and headed to our next classes to be greated by our old "friends", SPLASH!

"Agh!" Laughter was filled in the air as we wiped our faces off, in misery.

"Welcome back Losers!"

Indeed, welcome back.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I swear I'll write more! Review Please!<p>

-Schroyera


	2. Fights

Chapter 2: Fights

"High school is definitely a rough play, girls and boys getting smashed into walls mostly about relationships or just plain bullying. Today's subject is on fights, it's a competition now so we're going to see who can sing the best song about fighting. Mrs. Pillsbury will assist me in the judging, just in case you all think that I might choose a favorite, which I don't. Just letting you know." The class stared him down, confused as hell. Finn raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue? I think I have one, I'm kinda prepared because I love the song." Will nodded. "Okay. Here goes nothin'. Hit it." The music plays.

_"Risin' up, back on the street_  
><em>Did my time, took my chances<em>  
><em>Went the distance now I'm back on my feet<em>  
><em>Just a man and his will to survive<em>  
><em>So many times it happens too fast<em>  
><em>You trade your passion for glory<em>  
><em>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past<em>  
><em>You must fight just to keep them alive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
><em>It's the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all<em>  
><em>With the eye of the tiger<em>

The class loved it, Sam was tappin his feet and Rachel was just adoring her boyfriend, how amazing he was the two were so perfect in her eyes.

_Face to face, out in the heat_  
><em>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<em>  
><em>They stack the odds still we take to the street<em>  
><em>For the kill, with the skill to survive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
><em>It's the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all<em>  
><em>With the eye of the tiger<em>

_Risin' up, straight to the top_  
><em>Had the guts, got the glory<em>  
><em>Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop<em>  
><em>Just a man and his will to survive<em>  
><em>It's the eye of the tiger<em>  
><em>It's the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all<em>  
><em>With the eye of the tiger<em>  
><em>The eye of the tiger<em>  
><em>The eye of the tiger<em>  
><em>The eye of the tiger"<br>_

"Thank you!" Finn laughed, he had never had this much fun in his life, glee was it for him and for the rest of the glee kids. A knock on the wall interrupted the classroom. Figgins and a small girl, (asian) walked in.

"Mr. Figgins, is there something you need sir?" He nodded.

"Yes, Willam you have a new student. She is transfer from the Philippines and she is interested in your glee club." Rachel coughed, worried about another 'Charice'. "Just wanted to bring her here that's all have a good day class." Figgins left the girl, she looked so lost, or shy no one could tell. She hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Umm what's your name?" Quinn asked, curious why she wasn't saying anything. She looked up, her face red as hell and looked away.

"It's Jaquin, but some call me J." Everyone's eyebrows raised, who was this girl. Rachel stood up, feeling confident there was no competition in her.

"Welcome to the Glee Club, I'm Rachel Berry, the team captain of course. Come on sit down with us, plenty of chairs to sit in." She had the fakest smile ever, but Jaquin didnt smirk even one bit just sat in the farthest chair away from everyone. Rachel grabbed her hand and made her sit next to her. "You can sit here next to all of us."

"Jeez Rachel make the girl feel more awkward why don't cha?" Rachel glared at Santanna.

"Well at least I'm making an effort on being friendly, oh wait, you don't understand the meaning of friendly." Santana got up, Sam and Mike grabbed her as she was fighting to get free.

"Estoy a punto de hacer que su rostro se vea peor de lo que ya es!" (I'm about to make your face look than it already is!) Rachel screamed as Finn grabbed her to comfort her.

"Guys SETTLE DOWN!" The class got quiet. "Now lets take a breather, anyone else wanna try a song since we are all a little fired up?" Puck got up.

"I got one."

"Okay Puck take it away." Puck nodded as he grabbed a guitar.

"Hit it." ROCK MUSIC XD

_"Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)_  
><em>Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Black betty had a child (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>The damn thing gone wild (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>She said, "i'm worryin' outta mind" (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>The damn thing gone blind (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>I said oh, black betty (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)<em>

The boys began to headbang as the girls sang to the song.

_Oh, black betty (bam-ba-lam)_  
><em>Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>She really gets me high (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>You know that's no lie (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>She's so rock steady (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>And she's always ready (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)<em>

Will was a little confused.

_Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)_  
><em>Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>She's from birmingham (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Way down in alabam' (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Well, she's shakin' that thing (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Boy, she makes me sing (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)<em>  
><em>Whoa, black betty bam-ba-lam"<em>

Puck sat down. "Than you Puck, but I'm not sure that was a fighting song." Puck interrupted him.

"Well I box to that song all the time." He shook his head.

"That's different." Santana spoke up.

"Actually boxing isn't differnet its still fighting."

"That's not what I meant, I meant a song about fighting." Brittany giggled.

"Mr. Schue, when did get so smart." They all stared at her.

"Uh.. Thank you Brittany." Sam raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue, I wanna do one, kind of like Finn's but its like my favorite movie so I gotta sing it."

"Sure Sam come on down." Sam came down with cheers behind him.

"Hit it.

_We're not indestructible, baby better get that straight_  
><em>I think it's unbelievable how you give into the hands of fate<em>  
><em>Some things are worth fighting for some feelings never die<em>  
><em>I'm not askin' for another chance I just wanna know why<em>  
><em>There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home<em>  
><em>There's no easy way out givin' in can't be wrong<em>

_I don't wanna pacify you I don't wanna drag you down_  
><em>But I'm feelin like a prisoner like a stranger in a no named town<em>  
><em>I see all the angry faces afraid that could be you and me<em>  
><em>Talkin about what might have been I'm thinkin about what I used to be<em>  
><em>There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home<em>  
><em>Ther's no easy way out givin in can't be wrong<em>

_Baby, baby we can shed this skin we can know how we feel inside_  
><em>Instead of goin down an endless road not knowin if we're dead or alive<em>  
><em>Some things are worth fightin for some feelings never die<em>  
><em>I'm not askin for another chance I just wanna know why<em>  
><em>Theres no easy way out there's no shortcut home<em>  
><em>There's no easy way out givin in givin in can't be wrong no<em>  
><em>There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home<em>  
><em>There's no easy no easy no easy way out"<em>

Mercedes jumped and hugged him, "That's my boy!" Everyone stared at them.

"WHaT?" They both blushed. "Wait, when did this happen?" Santana swayed her finger in the air."

"Since prom, we just clicked I guess but we didn't make it official until like after nationals."

"So pulled a Finnchel? At least they didnt ruin our chances at Nationals by making out on stage." Rachel got up to defend herself.

"Excuse me Santana but the last time I checked, at least I have a man." Mike and Sam dove in to stop her once again. Rachel's scream filled the room.

"Hmph you're lucky cause you're ass would be mine!" Brittany put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait why do you want her butt?" Santana sighed and everyone giggled. The bell filled the school and the glee kids left the room, Jaquin followed behind. The first thing she recieved when she walked out of the room was a slushie in the face. She screamed, tears in her eyes and ran to the bathroom. Walking in she ran into Quinn.

"You okay?" She shook her head. "Hey its normal here they're like that to everyone on glee, its kinda the risk you take but trust me its worth it."

(Jaquin's POV)

I didn't know whether to believe her or not, no one was ever nice to me at my old school. I was picked on and pushed around, my family was known to be a disgrace since I came into their lives so they sent me to America hoping I could be successful and make them proud and to bring great things to the Reyes's. "Thank you, why are you so nice to me? I dont deserve such kind words." She smiled and grabbed a paper towel wiping my face.

"I'm Quinn, I used to be the captain of the cheerios and president of the celebesy club but now I'm just a member of Glee club, just like you. We're family." I've never heard such nice words, even coming from my own family. She hugged me fixed my hair for me and walked out with me. "Don't worry like I said we usually get slushed around here its a daily thing so don't wear anything too fancy or something that isnt waterproof."

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"No problem, see you later J." And with that she walked away, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I walked over to the library hoping to finish my homework during lunch, I know I could do it at home but I needed to clean the apartment that I was staying in, since I'm living on my own. It's hard but I gotta do what I gotta do. In the corner of my eye I see two of the glee club members, the one with the serious attitude and the clueless girl. I don't know whether to start talking to them, because they might not be as nice as Quinn. I finish my homework as quick as possible and I leave the room, I don't know what to do if I cant even make friends here. As soon as I exit a woman pushes me to the wall.

"Out of my way!" I watch her stop then look at me. "I havent seen you around before what's your name soldier?" Soldier?

"Ja-Jaq-Jaquin!" Her eyes looked at me with such hate. It reminded me of home.

"Are you in any clubs?" I nodded, go away please. "Is it glee cllluuubbb?" I nodded again. She growled and walked off. What in the world was that?

"Her name is Coach Slyvester. She's kinda a tough one, she's out to get us all trust me." I smiled.

"Quinn! I'm so happy to see you!" She laughed.

"Well come on buddy we got more practice to do." We walked into the glee club, "Try asking everyone's name get to know them." She left me standing in the middle of the glee group.

"Uh..Uh.. I know I said this already but my name is Jaquin. Jaquin Reyes." Everyone's attention was finally on me. "I wanna sing a song now is that okay Mr. Schuster?" He nodded.

"Okay, uh I'm ready." The band nodded and played.

_"After all you put me through_  
><em>You'd think I'd despise you<em>  
><em>But in the end I wanna thank you<em>  
><em>'Cause you made me that much stronger<em>

_Well I, thought I knew you_  
><em>Thinking, that you were true<em>  
><em>Guess I, I couldn't trust<em>  
><em>Called your bluff, time is up<em>  
><em>'Cause I've had enough<em>  
><em>You were, there by my side<em>  
><em>Always, down for the ride<em>  
><em>But your, joy ride just came down in flames<em>  
><em>'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm<em>

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
><em>You probably think that I hold resentment for you<em>  
><em>But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<em>  
><em>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do<em>  
><em>I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through<em>  
><em>So I wanna say thank you, cause it...<em>

_Makes me that much stronger_  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>It makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em>Makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_Oh, ohh_

_Never, saw it coming_  
><em>All of, your backstabbing<em>  
><em>Just so, you could cash in<em>  
><em>On a good thing before I realized your game<em>  
><em>I heard, you're going around<em>  
><em>Playing, the victim now<em>  
><em>But don't, even begin<em>  
><em>Feeling I'm the one to blame<em>  
><em>'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh<em>

_After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me_  
><em>But that won't work anymore<em>  
><em>Uh, no more, oh no, it's over<em>  
><em>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture<em>  
><em>I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down<em>  
><em>So I wanna say thank you<em>

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>Makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em>It makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
><em>Turn out to be unjust, so cruel<em>  
><em>Could only see the good in you<em>  
><em>Pretended not to see the truth<em>  
><em>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself<em>  
><em>Through living in denial<em>  
><em>But in the end you'll see<em>  
><em>You won't stop me<em>

_I am a fighter and I_  
><em>I ain't goin' stop<em>  
><em>There is no turning back<em>  
><em>I've had enoughhhhhh<em>

_Makes me that much stronger_  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>It makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em>Makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_Thought I would forget_  
><em>But I, I remember<em>  
><em>I'll remember, I'll remember<em>

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>It makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em>Makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter"<em>

The class applauded her and greeted her each introducing themselves to her. When Quinn came up to her, she gave her a big hug.

"You truly are a star J."

"Thank you Quinn."

"Mr. Schue! We'd like to go next!"

"Yea me too."

At the end of all the singing Mrs. Pillsbury and Mr. Shue stood in front of the class. "We couldn't make up our minds, you all did terrific. So everyone wins!" They all laughed. These were the wonderful moments that lasted. And everyone in glee was happy.

* * *

><p>ehh...I hoped you guys liked it. please IM BEGGING review. I need your oppinion if its good or not. XD -schroyera<p> 


End file.
